


Galdera's domestic problems

by orphan_account



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of freaking crack, Crack, Late game spoilers, OOC, Other, like seriously this fic does not make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody expected their savior to be a small blue plastic telephone.
Relationships: Galdera/Wacky Phone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	Galdera's domestic problems

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this fic is that I got dared (aggressively asked) to make a Galdera x Wacky phone fic by a friend of mine on discord. After that I also got asked to put it on AO3, so here we are. Enjoy. (warning: absolute, most absurd, crack)

“There is only Galdera!”

Blood, skeletons, and souls of the damned.

Cyrus did not need much more information to deduce that this was a serious problem. It was not every day a sealed away god tries to destroy the world. But, alas, there was no time to make notes.  
Galdera straightened his spine, sparks of lightning flying around him as clouds formed above the group's head. It was of no use to prepare, Cyrus grasped for his tome of spells, only the gods could save them now.

Well, the gods certainly replied.

“Wacky Phone!”  
A distorted voice shouted from a distance, rumbling through the cave.  
“Wacky, please. I am having a moment!” Galdera shouted back, could he shout? Cyrus had noted earlier that he did not have a mouth.  
“WaCkY Phone!”  
“I know it is my turn to wash the dishes!”  
“WACKY phone!”  
“I will do it later! I have to consume all of humanity and the gods first, okay?”  
“Wacky PHONE!”  
“Love you too!”  
“I am terribly sorry to interrupt,” Cyrus was so thoroughly confused he had somehow worked up the nerve to scrutinize the god of evil, “But who is this… Wacky?”  
Galdera sighed, as if he had heard that question a hundred times, which could be possible, Cyrus had no idea how old he was. “Wacky is my partner.”  
“Your what?!”  
The god rolled his one singular eye, “You just saw that I have a daughter. For a man to claims to be a scholar you are pretty dumb.”  
Cyrus could not even claim he was surprised anymore. Today he saw the employer he had previously murdered come back to kill him, saw the thirteenth god come back alive again and a mythical gate become reality. This could be added to the list as well.  
As if the gods were playing with them, a small phone came flying behind Galdera, who seemed not very delighted with its arrival.  
"Wacky, I do not need emotional support. I am a grown man."  
"WaCkY PhOnE, Wacky phone!"  
'I know this is a special day, and I love you as well. But you are not a fighter, let me handle this."  
"Wacky PHOne?"  
"Yes, you can have the biscuits."  
"WACKY PHONE!"  
“Can we please go back to the fighting part?” Olberic begged, Cyrus set a thorough reminder to thank the knight after this. Galdera turned around, his eye almost pleading.  
“Yeah. That is a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for every person who made it to the end.


End file.
